


heightened senses

by peroxideprncss



Series: the avatar's love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Toph Beifong reveals a secret that nobody knew they were keeping
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: the avatar's love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763116
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	heightened senses

Relaxing in Appa’s saddle felt as natural as ever, but once they took off, Katara realized it had maybe been longer than she thought since the last time she’d traveled this way. The ride wasn’t as smooth as she remembered it being.

“Aang, could we maybe slow down a bit?” she called forward, “I’m feeling a bit…airsick.”

Her husband looked back at her, a slight concern on his face while he nodded.

“Sure sweetie,” Aang replied, taking up the reins to direct the air bison accordingly. Katara thanked him, leaning back and closing her eyes. Just a few deep breaths, and she’d be fine.

“I know you’re excited buddy,” Aang spoke softly to Appa, stroking his fur, “It’s been too long since we’ve taken you on a trip. But let’s take it easy, okay?” The bison simply lowed in response, and Aang took that as a “yes”. He put down the reins and climbed into the saddle to check on Katara.

“You do look a little pale,” he remarked, putting his hand to her forehead. “Maybe you caught something?” Katara smiled softly, taking her husband’s hand from her face to hold it in her own. She shrugged.

“Maybe,” she agreed. Aang planted a soft kiss on her cheek, then put his arm around her. They could afford to take their time on this trip – finally. Rebuilding the world after a century’s long war was no easy feat, and they’d been at it for years now. But things had finally started to calm down enough for them to take a personal vacation. After all, they’d barely been able to have a honeymoon. Aang just hoped that his wife was well enough to enjoy it.

* * *

  
It was nearly sunset when Appa descended – as gently as he knew how – onto the campus of Toph Beifong’s infamous Metalbending Academy. What once was a small school building, with room for a class of only a few, was now a sprawling campus home to hundreds of hopeful young earthbenders, eagerly awaiting their chance to train with the master. Katara, feeling a little more like herself, gazed down in wonder, both proud of her friend and regretful that it had been so long since their last visit.

The minute the air bison touched ground, there was a crowd waiting. Of course, traveling with the Avatar had always meant a welcoming committee – Katara was just grateful that nowadays, they were friendly. Aang held out his hand to her and helped her dismount. They were just about to brave the crowd when a familiar voice rose above the rest.

“Outta my way! They’re MY friends!” Toph commanded, shifting the earth beneath everyone’s feet to clear a path for herself.

“Took you long enough!” she teased as she approached the couple, before fist-bumping Aang and reluctantly letting Katara pull her in for a hug.

“Toph, this place is _amazing_ ,” Katara remarked, “I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

“Hey, being a worldwide hero and celebrity is a full-time job on its own,” Toph replied with a smile on her face, “Let me show you around!”

“MOVE IT PEOPLE, MR. AND MRS. AVATAR, COMING THROUGH!” The students quickly backed out of the way, knowing better than to ignore their teacher. A few tried to follow, but Toph was quick to remind them all of their metalbending drills. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the three friends to catch up.

* * *

After an evening full of tours, food, and endless conversation, Katara expected to be exhausted. Instead, she found herself lying wide awake beside her snoring husband. Frustrated, she decided to take a walk. She slowly eased herself out of the bed, making sure not to wake Aang. She looked lovingly upon him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, before pulling on a robe over her nightgown and heading down the hall.

Katara was walking slowly, taking in the ornate halls of her friend’s home, when she was caught off-guard by the friend in question.

“What’re you doing awake, sugar queen?” Toph’s voice echoed from the balcony outside, startling her friend.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Katara replied simply, stepping out into the cool night air to join her. She went on to explain a bit further, “I haven’t been feeling well at all since we started heading here. I thought maybe I wasn’t used to flying, but now I wonder if I’m coming down with something…”

“Sorry to hear that,” Toph said, concern lightly tinting her tone. She gestured to the empty seat beside her, and Katara nodded before sitting down. They sat silently beside each other for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company, before Toph’s expression twisted into one of confusion.

“Is someone else here?” she asked. Katara became just as confused as her friend.

“You’d know better than I would,” she answered, “But no, it’s just us.”

“Huh,” Toph replied, “I could swear that I’m hearing a third heartbeat.” In the moments it took Katara to process this response, her heart jumped into her throat.

“What did you say, Toph?”

“I _said_ ,” Toph spoke a little louder now, “I thought I heard another heartbeat besides ours. But it must just be a turtle-duck or something.” She shrugged it off, but Katara wasn’t so quick to let it go. Her thoughts started to race, and her heart along with them.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Toph turned back to confusion, “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t see any turtle-ducks, Toph,” Katara replied, then began muttering to herself.

“ _How could I be so clueless? I’ve been nauseous ever since we left home, but today I ate more than_ Sokka _usually does, and I –”_

“I can hear everything you’re saying anyway, Katara,” Toph interjected, “Spit it out.”

“Toph, I think this means I’m pregnant.”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?” Toph exclaimed, loudly enough that Appa groaned in the distance, unhappy to be woken up in the middle of the night.

“SHHHH!” Katara quickly tried to hush her friend, “I said I _think_. Aang’s still asleep, I don’t want to wake him.”

The two friends sat in disbelief for a moment, a stunned silence hanging between them. Once she got over her initial shock, Toph decided to focus in on this mystery pulse she was picking up. Sure enough, it was right there with them, rapid but strong, like a small bird’s wings mid-flight. It didn’t make much sense now, but she understood why she initially brushed it off as an animal.

“I think you’re right, Katara,” Toph finally spoke, a smile coloring her voice. Katara looked at her friend, and when she realized that the statement was sincere, a smile spread across her own face, too.

* * *

Katara tiptoed back into the bedroom, relieved to see that her husband was just as she’d left him, fast asleep. She lightly lowered herself onto the mattress, curling up under the blankets and gravitating toward Aang’s warmth. Her hand absent-mindedly wandered toward her midriff, the smile still on her lips as she closed her eyes and dreamt of the family she’d always longed for.

* * *

Aang awoke early the next morning, as the sun was crowning over the horizon. He looked over at his sleeping wife, a fond smile on his face as his heart swelled with love. Careful not to wake her, he rose in search of a place to meditate.

He made his way to the back garden Toph had shown them yesterday on the “grand tour” – serene and peaceful as nature still slept. He had settled into a shaded spot, ready to begin his daily rituals, when he sensed a presence behind him.

“Did I wake you?” he asked softly, eyes still closed.

“No,” Katara’s voice floated over, just as soft, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Aang smiled before rising from his position to embrace his wife.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” he stated. He meant in the present moment, as well as in life. He was frequently filled with gratitude for the amazing woman he was spending his life with, and this morning was no different. They stood silently in each other’s arms for a moment, taking in the quiet and feeling the soft heat from the rising sun together.

Aang closed his eyes once more, taking in a deep breath and letting his feet root themselves to the earth. His favorite way to watch the world wake up was not to see it, but to listen to it. He took in the breeze bending the blades of grass below their feet, the leaves rustling in the trees above them, the sound of his wife’s soft breath and their heartbeats in near perfect sync. A new sound made its way to his ears, and at first he couldn’t place it. Perhaps a bird passing by. He made it a point not to linger on any one particular sense in his morning meditations, but the longer this sound persisted, the more confused he grew, trying to place it.

“Hm,” a small frustrated sound escaped him, causing Katara to pull away slightly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“Not wrong,” he answered, “Just misplaced. I think there’s a bird spying on us.”

“What makes you say that?” Katara giggled, her mind still foggy with sleep.

“I keep hearing this sound…” her husband’s voice trailed off as he increased his concentration. “I can’t place it.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, sweetie,” Katara responded gently, squeezing him a little tighter, “Maybe it’s my empty stomach – I think it’s time for breakfast.” This drew a laugh from Aang’s lips.

* * *

After a satisfying breakfast, the trio of friends wandered around the campus once more, chatting casually and recounting memories. However, when they reached a more quiet corner, the sound that had pestered Aang in the early morning was back to taunt him.

“Hey Toph, do you hear that?” he questioned, interrupting the conversation.

“Hear what?” Toph responded, a mix of confusion and annoyance on her face.

“Shh,” was the Avatar’s retort, as he closed his eyes to further hone his focus. He concentrated on the strange rhythm, determined to find its cause this time. Katara and Toph looked on in mild amusement, oblivious to what Aang was listening for. However, it only took a moment for Toph to recall the previous night’s conversation, and she realized what was going on. She opened her mouth to make a comment, but Katara hushed her.

“Let him concentrate,” was Katara’s playful response. Meanwhile, Aang let his senses draw him closer to the source of the sound. He only opened his eyes when he realized he was standing practically on top of his wife. He chuckled bashfully, backing away a bit; but when he did, he noticed the sound grew ever so slightly fainter. He moved closer to Katara again, and noticed the sound grow stronger. But it wasn’t her heartbeat – his wife’s heartbeat was a sound he had long ago memorized. This was something different.

Aang only started to put the pieces together when he noticed that Katara was beaming at him, not in amusement, but excitement. Plus, Toph was _unusually_ quiet. He blinked at his wife before the wheels began to rapidly turn in his head. Katara watched with anticipation as the emotions and realizations flashed across her husband’s face.

“Wait,” he said, “Wait.” Katara stifled an enthusiastic giggle as Aang lowered to his knees in front of her, pressing his ear to her abdomen. There, he found his mystery sound, stronger than ever. He chuckled in disbelief, wrapping his arms tight around his wife.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked gently as he finally raised his gaze to hers. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

“I think so,” Katara responded, “I really think so.”

“Well don’t leave me out,” Toph deadpanned, “Whatever could it be?” Her sarcasm temporarily broke the couple’s spell, eliciting a chortle from Katara.

“She already figured it out, didn’t she?” Aang asked, his tone annoyed, but his face still alight with joy.

“Last night,” Katara answered, “I couldn’t sleep and we hung out on the balcony for a while. I didn’t even realize until she said something.”

“Congrats, mom and dad!” Toph exclaimed, throwing her arms around her two friends and pulling them in for a bear hug. “It’s a mini Twinkle Toes!”

Saying it out loud solidified the realization for everyone. Aang broke the group embrace to sweep his wife into his arms and kissed her with all the love he was feeling in the moment – twice the usual amount. Then, he got to work right away memorizing a new heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> ever since finishing my rewatch and reading the comics for the first time, I've been suffering from a severe lack of grown-up Kataang fluff - so here's some I wrote in an attempt to fill that void. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
